This invention relates to medical operating-type tables, and more particularly to an attachment for such tables that will accommodate the hands and arms of the patient during various types of operating procedures to relieve stress and fatigue, and to make the patient more comfortable during long and complex operations and medical investigations.
In most operating procedures, the patient is placed on the operating table in a supine position. Regardless of whether the patient is administered an anesthetic or not during the operating procedure, the problem has always exists as to what the patient does with his or her arms, that is, where do they put their arms so that they are comfortable and do not interfere with the operating procedure. This problem is particularly vexing during coronary angioplasty and cardiac catheterization procedures where it is necessary for the patients to position their arms besides their heads in order to produce better pictures on their angiograms. In addition, in most operations, and especially during cardiac catheterization procedures, it is important that the patient is in a relaxed mood, and free of stress to facilitate the carrying out of such procedures, a condition that can only be achieved when the patient feels comfortable when on the operating table.
To date the problem of how to accommodate the arms and hands of the patient during operating procedures has not been addressed in the medical arts.
The present invention solves the above stated problem in effect by providing a device to accommodate the patient's arms by enabling the patient "to hang on to something" during long and complex operating procedures which also enables the attending doctor to expedite the procedure.